Mediodia
by ZNessie Cullen
Summary: los Cullen y Jacob se mudan a Alaska, con una Nessie adolescente fuerte y con caracter indomable.ahora le tocara a Nessie realizar su eleccion, siendo fiel a si misma Jacob o... Jake, un chico que esconde un oscuro secreto. mal summary pero buena historia
1. Prefacio

Mediodía

_Las olas van y vienen con el viento,_

_pero, es la mar quien elige a que olas soltar,,_

_y también elige que olas se van a enfrentar_

_por una hermosa lluvia en una lucha voraz._

**Zarahi Castro**

_Viento y mar_

Prefacio **(renesmee)**

Todos podrían decir que mi vida es perfecta y absolutamente normal, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario. Mi vida es como un libro que uno compra, al principio solo te parece interesante. En mi caso: te interesa mi belleza, luego lo abres y vas por la parte en la que todo es perfectamente normal. En mi caso: te parezco una chica adolescente normal, luego algún problema surge. En mi caso: cuando empiezan a tener muchas pistas respecto a mí, o lo que soy, luego se sabe la verdad. En mi caso descubren que soy un vampiro o algo parecido a eso, por último, los personajes se enfrentan al destino, que todos dicen ya esta forjado, ya está escrito y no puedes escapar de el, pero, tu forjas tu propio destino y tu escribes tu propio libro, porque cada historia es diferente y la mía, es muy diferente. Pero lo que sé es que no será fácil. Deséenme suerte.


	2. El despertar

El despertar **(Renesmee)**

_Solo levántate, solo levántate_ pensé mientras presionaba la almohada de mi habitación y el despertador sonaba una y otra vez. Era incomodo tener que despertar en una casa en la que solo tu duermes. Al menos en la pequeña casa que Esme nos regalo, eran solo mama, papa y yo, al menos yo dormía mientras mama y papa…discutían. Pero ahora estábamos en Denali, Alaska en una casa, no, en un PALACIO blanco y beige de 3 pisos, de mínimo 10 habitaciones, 3 salas, 12 baños, y una cocina como de 300 metros que ocupaba la casi la mitad de la primera sala, todo iluminado y lleno de ventanales. _Al menos todas la habitaciones están ocupadas_ pensé. Aunque yo adoraba las grandes mansiones donde puedo distanciarme del mundo y leer en paz, la verdad la casa era muy bonita. Era inmensa y espaciosa con una gran escalera en espiral en una esquina – sin barandales por su puesto – y, ya que los vampiros no necesitamos muchos muebles, la casa estaba como yo quería, libre. Supongo que en eso me diferencio a mi madre que prefería algo íntimo_. Eso me pasa por pasar tiempo con Emmet y Rose_ pensé y reí para mí misma. Al menos mi habitación era bonita. Inmensa por supuesto, y la pared estaba pintada con un estampado. Todo con franjas verticales una pared con un rosa pastel con franjas verde manzana, otra con franjas marrón chocolate, otra con franjas negras y la otra pared que quedaba del lado oeste de mi cama – que está a su vez estaba en el medio de la habitación – era toda de ventanas blancas. Todo encajaba con la gran cama en el medio de la habitación, con un cubrecama de puntos de los colores de mi habitación. Pero lo que más predominaba en mi habitación eran los 2 estantes que llegaban al techo de 3 metros, uno lleno de discos, y otro lleno de libros de los cuales ya me había leído al menos la mitad. _Pronto habrá que comparar otros_ pensé entusiasmada. Y por ultimo algo que en ningún cuarto Cullen podía faltar: un armario que ocupaba la mitad de la pared del lado sur de mi cuarto y que en su interior era casi del tamaño de la habitación entera, de la que solo podía ser culpable una persona: _Alice._

A pesar de todo, yo adoraba vivir en Denali, yo a diferencia de mi mamá adoraba los climas frescos y fríos. Adoraba que en cuanto saliera pudiera ver los hermosos pinos color verde navidad a lo lejos, ver los hermosos prados de un tono verde fresco y me encantaba que como marco de toda esa belleza natural lo adornara unas hermosas montañas que en su pico tenían una nieve blanca con el algodón. Sin duda este lugar para mí era el paraíso.

Nessie, cariño ¿vas a desayunar? – dijo mi abuela Esme en un tono como si le estuviera hablando a alguien que estuviera a su lado- yo perfectamente podía oír - , interrumpiendo mis pensamientos acogedores sobre Alaska. Estaba tan distraída que se me olvido contestarle.

¿Renesmee? – oí la voz preocupada de mi madre

Si, la verdad no tengo ganas de ir a cazar mañana – conteste en un tono innecesariamente alto.

De inmediato escuche la freidora. Sonreí para mí misma y me dirigí hasta el baño.

Tome una relajante ducha de agua caliente – muy necesaria si vives en Alaska – y me coloque mi champo preferido con olor a frutas rojas. Luego me seque y me coloque mi perfume con olor a flores frescas que incluía mis flores favoritas: rosas azul turquesa.

Luego me dirigí a mi vestidor y escogí unos jeans azul marino tubitos con un camisón con cuello en v y mangas 3 cuartos, que traia en la punta de las mismas y en la cintura una tira gruesa de color rosa – guayaba. Por supuesto unos tacones de 15 centímetros color beige que me hacían ver de 1.83 de alto. Por último agarre mi chaqueta de pana del mismo color rosa – guayaba que las rayas de mi camisa y mi bolso color beige a juego con los zapatos.

Me dirigí de nuevo a mi baño para el peinado y el maquillaje. Con mis rizos lo único que hice fue dejarlos un poco despeinados con gelatina y en mi maquillaje lo que hice fue colocarle a mis rojos y carnosos labios un brillo fucsia que los hacía ver sexis y coquetos, un poco de rímel en las pestañas y ¡listo! No me aplique rubor porque mis mejillas tenían una tonalidad roja encantadora y risueña, me mire al espejo. Yo tenía la apariencia de una adolescente de 14 años o 15 aunque en realidad tenía solo 4 años y 11 meses. Aunque poseía de una gran inteligencia sobrehumana era poco, no, muy poco lo que recordaba de cuando era bebe, por ser mitad humana mi memoria empezó a funcionar como es debido cuando cumplí el primer año de edad desde ese día puedo ver cada uno de mis recuerdos, claro, algunos con más fuerza que otros, pero cuando era bebe solo recuerdo la primera vez que vi a mi madre, cuando jugaba con Jacob en el jardín de aquella casa en Forks, a Kachiri y a todos esos vampiros que vinieron no se a que. La verdad es que no recuerdo nada más absolutamente nada más.

Me mire en el espejo y pude ver en él una belleza descomunal. Delgada pero con curvas, con una mirada penetrante de ojos chocolate oscuro y luminosos, una cara angelical e inocente y unas ondas color bronce que se suponía que era su cabello. Era increíble incluso se podría decir que era aun más bella que tía Rose. Me sonroje solo de verme al espejo. Sabía de donde había sacado mi cara, mi cuerpo, todo excepto mis ojos pero todo lo demás era de mi padre. Mi sobreprotector padre. Yo era muy parecida a él. Bueno tal vez era un poco más alocada e irresponsable, pero ambos teníamos un carácter fuerte, ambos éramos muy románticos además de misteriosos (en cierto sentido) y a ambos nos encantaba la música. De mi madre… la verdad es que solo tenía sus ojos y el amor por la lectura. Incluso diferimos en nuestra personalidad, mi madre odiaba ser el centro de atención mientras que yo lo amaba.

Bueno… ya estaba perfecta para el primer día de escuela de mi vida, después de luchar con mis padres aproximadamente 3 años, por fin mi crecimiento se había moderado al punto de que para los humanos parecería normal. Me emocionaba, quería causar la mejor impresión posible. Por eso me había preocupado tanto por mi aspecto.

Baje apresuradamente las blancas escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de bajar el último escalón Jacob se me quedo viendo con una cara…

Jake, podrías quitar la cara de estúpido por favor – dije, lo cual provoco pequeñas risas disimuladas en todo el salón, excepto la de mi tía Rose que se rio escandalosamente.

No es que no me gustara que Jake se halle venido a vivir con nosotros pero, desde hace un mes Jake se ha puesto muy raro. Ya no era ese divertido amigo que me apoyaba en mis locuras. Se avía comportado casi como mis padres. Y no comentemos su repentino miedo a papá.

De pronto la chillona voz de tía Alice me interrumpió.

¡por fin alguien me entiende! – dijo Alice yendo hacia mí. – Nessie cariño, podrías explicarle a tu madre la palabra "moda"

En efecto, mi madre estaba vestida con unos Jeans sueltos de un color azul claro, una sencilla blusa color azul oscuro, de ese que papá adora, y unas sandalias de ese mismo color.

Pues, no puedo decir que es mi conjunto favorito, pero… el azul te queda excelente – dije haciéndole un bien con la mano, y mi padre me dedico una mirada de acuerdo, yo simplemente sonreí.

Ten tu desayuno – me dijo la abuela Esme.

Comí apresuradamente. Para un humano esta comida debió ser el cielo el cielo en la tierra, pero a mí me daba igual. Toda la comida humana era igual. Seca y raspaba contra la garganta. Prefería la rica y caliente sangre.

¿Podemos ir en el Vanquish? Por favor… - dije en cuanto me trague el ultimo bocado

Ah… Nessie la idea es pasar desapercibidos… ¿recuerdas? – me dijo tío Em.

_Por favor que diga que si, Por favor que diga que si, Por favor que diga que si, por favor…_

Grite en mi mente PARA MI MISMA

BASTA, si te digo que si dejaras de pegar gritos mentales – todos miraron a mi papá

¡Yupi! – grite y todos nos dirigimos como una bala a el auto con un "adiós Esme y Carlisle" y nos dirigimos a un lugar desconocido para mi, un lugar que de donde seguro habrá muchas sorpresas…


	3. Primer dia de clases

Primer día de clases **(Edward)**

Nessie estaba emocionada por su primer día de clases, no emocionada era poco. Nessie siempre estaba hermosa pero esta mañana tenía un brillo especial, como si supiera que algo bueno le iba a pasar hoy. Pero para el resto de nosotros el primer día de clases era un infierno. A mí en especial en estos momentos odiaba mi don. Era horrible tener que oír las esperanzas de los chicos por mis hermanos y hermanas y sobretodo: por MI Bella y ahora por mi pequeña hija, no sé si podre soportarlo.

El Vanquish era rápido y llegamos a la escuela en 10 minutos. De inmediato todos se fijaron en el auto y una ola de pensamientos llego.

_Woo! Miren eso…_

_Los chicos nuevos… ojala sean tan lindos como el auto_

_Gente rica… más vale acercarse a ellos._

Me daba asco pensar en el interés de la gente. Debe ser porque yo siempre estaba rodeado de gente buena.

¿listos? – pregunte mirando al frente

Listos – contestaron todos y Bella me acaricio la mano.

Que dramáticos son – dijo Nessie poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y saliendo del auto. Todos la seguimos.

Esta vez la ola de pensamientos fue más grande.

_Ósea! Agárrenme que me desmayo! _

_¿Donde consiguió esos zapatos la chico de pelo negro?_

_Ese chico es grande ojala juegue football _

_La rubia esta buena!_

_Me pregunto si tiene novia el de pelo bronce_

_La más bella es la del pelo bronce_

_Diablos todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo al de pelo cobrizo!_

_Ojala la morena no tenga novio! Esa gatita necesita un tigre que la dome!_

Lancé un gruñido ante el último pensamiento y Bella al percatarse de él me agarro de la mano y me beso en la mejilla. Yo le sonreí torcidamente. Y por un instante olvide los pensamientos de la gente y mire embobado a mi Bella. ¿Cómo podía yo merecer a tan bella criatura? Ella lo era todo. No puedo describirlo es como el sol o incluso aun más, mucho más. Y para rematar su perfección, ella era la madre de mi hija. Esa criatura que nos había demostrado todos los tipos de amor que existen en la tierra.

Cuando me voltee pude captar unos pensamientos diferentes y cautivos.

_Estos deben ser los nuevos. Creo que al fin me podrán dejar en paz. Guau, la de cabello bronce es espectacular. Es la mujer más bella que he visto. Debe tener mi edad, si… no debe pasar de los 15 años. Pero no me haré falsas ilusiones no la conozco no sé cómo es por dentro._

Vi al chico que estaba recostado en la pared. Tenía una gorra, pero puede ver su rostro. Tenía el cabello de un tono castaño oscuro. Su piel era de un color natural y unos ojos verdes con un poco de marrón el centro.

En cuanto a su aroma… era un poco sintético como cuando los humanos se ponían implantes o placas de metal. A lo mejor tenía unas placas.

El acto que siguió me dejo perplejo. Nessie y el cruzaron las miradas y se quedaron así por un largo tiempo. Sus mentes no reflejaban nada, solo admiración mutua. Se quedaron así hasta que Nessie tuvo que continuar su camino.

Y en eso reaccionaron

_Esto no puede ser…_

_¡Dios mío!_


	4. El primer dia

El primer día **(Renesmee)**

_¡Dios mío! _Pensé, ese debió ser el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida. Todo de él es perfecto: su cabello, sus labios, su cara y sus ojos… esos ojos con ese pequeño toque marrón que adoraba.

¡Pero que estas pensando Renesmee! Lo acabas de conocer el podría ser un cretino, un patán, un malcriado o un drogadicto, o peor, seguro que con esa belleza tiene novia.

Bueno, todos nos dirigimos hasta la oficina de la recepcionista a que nos dieran nuestros horarios. Para nuestra sorpresa la recepcionista era una chica joven, debe tener de 25 a 30 años, morena, alta, esbelta y de pelo castaño -medio, bastante bonita aunque, claro, nada comparada con nosotros.

En que los puedo ayudar – dijo esa perra haciéndole ojitos a mi papá ( si ya sé es que soy muy celosa cuando se trata de mamá y papá)

Nada, señorita solo buscábamos nuestros horarios – dijo mi papá lo más cortésmente posible. Fue raro que no me reprendiera por decirle perra a esa. Uh debe estar pensando en algo feo.

Ah sí, son los Cullen ¿no? – dijo bastante nerviosa dirigiéndose solo a papá. Mamá soltó un rugido bajo. Papá se rio y le beso la frente lo que causo un suspiro y una mirada de decepción en la recepcionista y una de rabia para mamá yo solo le sonreí.

Tenga – le dio los horarios a mi papá haciendo una posturita como tratando de enseñar los pechos hay me enfade.

Guárdeselos para alguien a quien le interese – dije agarrando mi horario y ella solo bufo, antes de que le lanzara las 4 cosas más que se merecía tío Emmet me agarro por el brazo y me dijo que usara mejor la mirada de "no tienes oportunidad" y lo hice cuando nos íbamos alejando, yo solo choque las palmas de tío Emmet.

Ustedes son terribles – susurro papá

Dime que no te alegro un poco lo que hicimos - le dije a papá con una sonrisa

Lo acepto si me alegro, pero no se inifique que este de mala educación

Mas de mala educación fue lo que hizo esa perra - susurro tío Em

Y mamá se beso con papá y yo los abrase a todos.

Nos vemos en el almuerzo – dije mientras me alejaba para ir a mi primera clase: historia.

Me acerque la puerta y le di los papeles al profesor.

¿Renesmee Cullen? - dijo el profesor alabando mi nombre.

Si – me limite a susurra

Señorita Cullen siéntese al lado del señor Carson. Y bienvenida a la escuela.

Yo le sonreí y me dirigí a mi asiento al final y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba el. Sonrió al verme y yo me sonroje mientras miraba al piso y me sentaba.

Hola – me susurro

Hola – le dije en el mismo susurro – tu nombre es Carson ¿no? – soltó una risita nerviosa

No, mi nombre es Jake, Carson es mi apellido - dijo lo que hizo que me sonrojara – tu nombre es Renesmee ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Dime Nessie – le dije lo que hizo que su hermoso rostro soltara una sonrisa.

Luego el profesor comenzó la clase. Obviamente yo era un genio y todo el mundo me miraba sorprendido cada vez que contestaba una respuesta. Cuando termino la clase Jake me acompaño hasta el pasillo.

¿Qué clase te toca Nessie? – me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre a través de sus labios, suena tan… no se sensual. Pero de repente volví a la realidad.

Idiomas ¿y a ti?

Lengua – en eso me sentí mal no quería separarme de él. El por algún extraño motivo me daba seguridad. Me daba calor pero frio a la vez.

Bueno supongo que nos vemos en el almuerzo - me dijo un poco triste

Tenlo por seguro – le dije con esperanza y antes de irme lo bese en la mejilla y con un rápido movimiento me dispuse a seguir mi camino. No sin antes mirarlo por detrás de mi hombro y esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Me dirigí a la clase de idiomas y entre. La profesora no había llegado así que todos estaban hablando y cuchichiando sobre mí. Me senté en los últimos asientos de la fila de en medio y escuche unos murmullos.

¿es ella? – pregunto una rubia pomposa se notaba que su cabello no era natural pero creo que tal vez es considerada bonita.

Si es ella - dijo una morena que en cierta forma era más bonita que la rubia – tiene que ser ella solo mira como se parecen. Pero Mary también es una amenaza mira lo espectacular que es.

La rubia me evaluó con la mirada y me dedico una mirada de rabia.

Si es bonita, pero todos saben que en esa escuela solo hay una reina y esa reina soy yo – dijo Mary y yo puse los ojos en blanco – recuerda, cuando logremos lo que queremos de ella se va a la basura.

Ok – dijo la morena y ambas se dirigieron a mí con un paso que decía: soy superior a ti y se pararon frente mío yo les dedique una mirada de desinterés y ellas se indignaron.

Disculpa, tú eres la chica nueva ¿no? – dijo la Mary asiendo un gesto con la mano y mirando el gesto – que gente tan rara –

Renesmee Cullen pero prefiero que me digan Nessie – les dije y ellas intercambiaron una mira de "¿qué le pasa a esta?" y luego me volvieron a mirar.

Mi nombre es Mary y ella es… Sheryl – dijo su nombre con admiración mientras que el de su "amiga" lo dijo como si fuera basura. – y… dime Nessie ¿tú eres familia de todos lo que llegaron hoy?

Sí, todos somos los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa, pero Edward, el de pelo cobrizo igual que el mío, y yo somos hermanos de sangre él es el mayor, al igual que los gemelos Hale los rubios ósea Jasper y Rosalie son los ahijados de Esme "nuestra madre". Luego esta Emmet el grandote él es pareja de Rosalie, luego Alice la pequeñita ella es pareja de Jasper y por ultimo Isabella pero seguro la conocerás como Bella ella y Edward son novios – dije esa era la historia que la gente creería con mayor facilidad. La mirada de Mary era de decepción pero luego se compuso.

Y ¿hace tiempo está saliendo Edward con Bella? – pregunto Mary como si todo lo demás no le importara.

Prácticamente desde que Carlisle la adopto hace ya 2 años

¿Y la cosa va en serio?

Si Mary pocas veces he visto una relación como la de ellos a veces es incomoda la manera en que demuestran su amor – dije sabía que era algo exagerado pero como ya lo dije soy muy celosa cuando se trata de mis padres. Mary estaba que explotaba de furia pero con dificultad recupero la compostura y murmuro algo como "ya veremos cómo será la cosa en tres días" y yo bufe bajo.

De repente vino una nueva chica sencilla era más bonita que Sheril y Mary juntas. No más que yo pero se veía que era bella

Dejen de ser interesadas por una vez en sus miserables vidas EN – TIEN – DAN – LO Edward no les parara bola a ninguna de las dos así que vallase, tanto plástico me confunde – dijo la chica se veía que tenía carácter

YA TE DIJE QUE SON NATURALES BRANDON - dijo Mary furiosa tapándose el escote que tenia

Por favor Paris Hilton eso ni tú te lo crees

Es Mary Allen, para tu información y ya verás como Edward se queda rendidito a mis pies en unos cuantos días – dijo Mary hay si me descontrole

¡quién eres tú para decir eso! No eres más que una perr…! No, no eres una perra eso ya sería un insulto para ellas te pareces mas a una rata faldera que intenta ser más bella que Bella cuando no le llegas ni a las uñas de los pies. Y usa mas tinte para la próxima – le dije y ella se alejo indignada tapándose las raíces con una mano. Que estúpida

Que par de idiotas – me dijo la chica que empezaba a caerme bien

Si… y a propósito soy Renesmee Cullen pero dime Nessie – le dije ofreciéndole la mano.

Azul Brandon y me gusta tu apodo – me dijo estrechándola

Gracias, me lo puso un amigo - dije soltándole la mano.

En ese momento llego el profesor y Azul se sentó con migo. La verdad es que el nombre me gusta mucho y a ella le queda prefecto.

La clase transcurrió normal y me acostumbre a las miradas de envidia de parte de Mary.

Cuando termino la clase Azul y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería para el almuerzo.

Le dije a mi familia que me senaria con Azul poco antes, o más bien le dije mentalmente papá que me senaria con Azul. Para mi sorpresa todos los de 3 año se sentaban en unas mesas juntas lo que más o menos me gusto. Pero yo solo quería encontrar a alguien quería toparme con esa mirada verde lo más rápido posible.

Nessie, ¿a quién buscas? - me pregunto Azul

A nadie en especial

De acuerdo… quiero presentarte a alguien - me dijo y me dirigió hasta una muchacha muy bonita también tanto como ella e igual de simple o hasta más.

Nessie, ella es Bloom Dawson, Bloom ella es Nessie Cullen

Hola, un gusto - dijo ofreciéndome la mano

Igualmente – dije estrechándosela

Ahh las idiotas se conocen – dijo… Mary

Basta Mary no queremos pelear - dijo Bloom antes de que Azul y yo nos lanzáramos en contra de ellas

A si la miedosa – le dijo con irrespeto a Bloom. Y en eso…

Basta Mary ellas no te han hecho nada – dijo esa voz… Jake yo sonreí.

Jake - dijo sorprendida Mary mientras se volteaba y se acomodaba el cabello – pero si solo estábamos hablando como amigas

Si Mary, y el infierno también es mas frio y acogedor – dijo Azul cruzándose de brazos

Déjalas en paz Mary… hola Nessie – me dijo saludándome todos se me quedaron viendo

Hola Jake

Azul, Bloom – dijo él y ellas se quedaron asombradas

Hola - dijeron ambas y se sentaron en la mesa, yo me senté a su lado con mi bandeja de comida y Jake se sentó a mi lado con la suya

El resto del almuerzo fue normal casi todas las preguntas que se formulaban eran de mi familia y yo con gusto las contestaba y para mi sorpresa recibi una invitación de cumpleaños de parte de Jake era para mañana, esa nota me hizo recibir una de las miradas de furia de Mary y más aun cuando le dio también invitación a Azul y a Bloom. Mary se paró de la mesa supuestamente a dejar su bandeja de comida, pero a mí no me engañaba. La seguí con la mirada y me di cuenta que se dirigía a la mesa de mi familia y les advertí

_Papá, una rata faldera con maquillaje se les acerca _

El me miro y me asintió pero antes de que le pudiera informar algo a la familia llego la golden retriver con maquillaje y yo gruñí.

Edward, ¿puedo hablar a solas contigo? Es sobre Nessie – dijo tratando de sonar amable solo logro que me dieran ganas de vomitar.

Ve cariño seguro es importante – mi padre le dirigió a madre una mirada de "porque dijiste eso" y otra al tío Em para que hiciera su mejor mirada de "vete al diablo".

Seguro – respondió papá simplemente porque no tenía otra opción y vi como la bruja esa se lo llevaba hasta el corredor más lejano pero claro yo puede oír su conversación.

¿Qué me querías decir? – pregunto papá lo mas desinteresado posible.

Olvídate de eso, solo quería llevarte a una mini party que voy a hacer este sábado, pero no traigas a Bella ella no es tan interesante como… yo – le dijo a mi padre acercándose seductoramente hacia él, y necesite todo m autocontrol para no pararme y arrancarle el cuello

No gracias – dijo mi padre alejándola la verdad es que amo a Bella demasiado y no me interesa estar con nadie más que con ella. Dijo mi padre y se fue de su lado. Pero sabía que era hora de que esa bruja tomara algo de su propia medicina.

Me incorpore y me aleje de la mesa y fui hasta la de mi familia levante a mi madre y le pique el ojo. Lo que vino fue muy a mi modo.

Agarre a mi madre con mi mano derecha y pegando saltitos, bailando y cantando "ever, ever after" de la película: Encantada – algunos estaban impactados por mi voz - llegue hasta el centro de de la cafetería, agarre la mano de mi padre con mi mano libre y en un ágil giro junte las manos de mis padres en lo alto y sin perder el paso me dirigí hasta mi asiento mientras todos miraban y aplaudían.

Nessie, eres única- me dijo Jake alabándome con la mirada.


End file.
